The present invention relates to a hand-guided working tool, especially a trimmer for trimming trees, comprised of a drive motor connected to one end of a telescopic rod and a working tool connected to the other end of the telescopic rod and driven by the drive motor, whereby the telescopic rod is comprised of an outer tube and an inner tube longitudinally displaceably guided in the outer tube whereby the inner tube is secured in its axial position by a clamping member provided at the outer tube.
Such a working tool is known from German Patent Application 32 13 185. It is comprised substantially of a telescopic rod having connected to a first end thereof a drive motor and to the other end a working tool whereby the working tool is driven by the drive motor via a drive shaft positioned within the telescopic rod. The telescopic rod is comprised of an inner tube and an outer tube whereby the inner tube is longitudinally displaceably guided in the outer tube and whereby the inner tube has an outer diameter corresponding to the inner diameter of the outer tube. Thus, the inner tube over the entire insertion length is supported at the inner circumference of the outer tube so that a load resistant material, for example, tubes of steel, must be used. The resulting great weight of the device limits the possible working length and also causes the operator to quickly become fatigued. A soiling of the gliding surface results in impeded displacability or even in blocking of the telescopic rod.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve the aforementioned working tool such that the telescopic rod with constructively simple and light-weight design ensures a reliable function over an extended period of time.